Hope On The Rocks/Issue 97
This is Issue 97 of Hope On The Rocks, entitled "J-Tech". This issue is Margaret-centric. 719, J-Tech “Honey, it’s only for a few days. Just to get us started.” Alan says in a soft tone. I look at him, then back at Alice. “But... no. That’s not...” Alice mutters. “Hey.” Alan says, placing his hands on Alice’s shoulders. “I wouldn’t do this if I thought it would hurt you.” Alice looks at Alan, then gives me a quick glimpse. “Only you and Bob?” Alice asks. “Only me and Bob.” Alan repeats. Alice nods, and takes off her shirt. I sigh, and do the same thing. “Completely naked?” Alice asks, taking off her pants. “Yeah. It’s only for a few days, don’t worry.” Alan says. “It’ll be worth it.” '' ''I do as Alice and go completely naked. I am not sure why we do it, must be because Alan is such a nice person. He is just so good at persuasion. “I have to cuff you, but don’t worry.” Alan says, taking two pairs of handcuffs up. “I will be gentle, okay?” Alice smiles as Alan puts her in handcuffs. “I love you.” Alice whispers, and Alan’s smile fades. He then cuffs me. “He loves you, y’know.” Geary says. Everyone else has left the RV to find a boat and also some supplies. I am on watch with Timmy, Geary and Axel. “Who?” I ask. We haven’t told about our relationship, Chad and I. Geary gives me a smile, and says “Don’t take it for granted.” I nod gently. “Not like me.” Geary continues. “My wife was killed in a car accident two years before the outbreak.” I now look at Geary. We are standing on top of the RV, so we should be safe from zombies. “I remember exactly what I was doing when I got the message. I was doing the laundry, cursing, because she forgot to.” Geary tells. I listen as he speaks. “Her brother called me. I remember how bad mood I was in that day. I snapped at him for calling while I was doing the laundry. Like it even mattered. I remember how he sobbed and how he explained every detail of the crash. I remember how I barely cared. And how I took her love for granted.” Geary stops speaking, taking a deep breath. I place a hand on Geary’s shoulder to comfort him. He nods and smiles. “Promise me you won’t take Chad’s love for granted.” He says. I don’t know what to say, so I just nod. I look around. The docks are pretty close to the RV. Then there is the main street behind us and stores and warehouses on the sides. Scanning the area, I see someone walking that isn’t a zombie. He walks casually towards us. He seems like a threat, but I can’t be sure. “Look.” I say, aiming my rifle at the man. I look through the scope and I can now clearly see the man. “Shit.” Geary says, and gets down of the roof. “Axel! Timmy!” “What?” I hear Axel yelling from the toilet. Then I watch as Timmy and Geary go to meet the man. Timmy stops, while Geary continues to walk. “Holy shit.” I can hear Timmy saying. “Oh, T-Burn.” The man says looking at Timmy. “Who...?” Geary mutters. “Do you know each other?” Timmy slowly nods. “Yeah... That’s J-Tech.” Deaths *None Credits *Timmy Ember *Axel Durwin *Margaret Wing *Geary Franklin *Janick Teccer *Alan Locker (flashback) *Alice Trevon (flashback) Category:Hope On The Rocks Category:Hope On The Rocks Issues Category:Issues